Valduggery
by BladeWillow28026
Summary: This is Valduggery! It's a first so don't hurt me. I don't know about spelling but I'm sure I got everything right. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE READ! I'll give you a huge hug !
1. Problems with love

**Hi, this is my first go at writing Fanfiction. SO please don't hate me to much, DO comment your opinions and sorry about any mistakes**

**Chapter 1 - Problems with love**

**_Valkyrie is 21 - Darquease has been defeated _**

Valkyrie woke to the same knocking at her widow. She sighed and got out of bed and opened her widow walking back to bed as Skulduggery came in through her window.

"You cleaned your room" Skulduggery said his velvet voice

"Yeah, I thought I should do something different for a change" Valkyrie answered getting back under her sheets.

"Why are you going back to bed?"

"Its cold"

"Yes, you're right but you could just put better cloths on"

"Yeah but I have a warm bed that doesn't involve much effort"

"Come on we get to catch some crazy mad people that love to corse trouble" Skulduggery said walking over to Valkyrie's bed he lifted the pillow off her head.

"Can't I just sleep for another hour or so?" she asked squinting in the light of the light Skulduggery turned on.

"Nope come on criminals don't wait for us, if they did life would be much easier and we wouldn't really have much of a job"

Valkyrie got out of bed and walked out of the room towards the bathroom,

"I want you out of my room when I come back to dress" she yelled back, Valkyrie's parents where on holiday at the Vilar her uncle Gordon gave them and she was to stay home and look after Alice.

**_Skulduggery's - POV_**

_I need to tell her what I feel about her every time I'm away or with her._

He walked out of the room and in to Alice's leaving the door open so Valkyrie would see where he went.

"Hello Alice"

She was still a sleep.

"Hmm"

He turned when he heard Valkyrie walk out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. He then walked to her door and knocked.

"mmm" came from the other side of the room

"How long do you think you would take?"

"I don't know I don't time how long it takes me to get dressed every day" Valkyrie answered using sarcasm.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you"

"Yes it dose" she retorted

"No it doesn't"

"yes it dose for i have used sarcasm a lot more then you"

"well yes but i am more superior when i use sarcasm"

"So this is about you now. Is it?"

"No this is about sarcasm and who can actually say it, and that is me"

"no it's not and plus you have your big ego so you can't have sarcasm other wise your also greedy"

"Hmmm, why can't we both be good at sarcasm"

"As long as i'm better then you at it then yes I agree" she said walking out of the room dressed I saw a glimpse of her mirror image just sitting there on her bed.

**_Third person - POV_**

They hopped into the car and where driving in silence for five minutes when it started to snow.

"Wow it's snowing" Valkyrie said

"Yep, frozen rain" Skulduggery said looking a head

"Way to ruin the moment" Valkyrie said rolling her eyes at him

"What moment?" he asked

"Never mind. So who's this crazy criminal where going to catch" she said grinning

"Oh sorry that was just my way of getting you out of bed"

"What!"

"Yeah thought you might be angry about that"

"Then what are we going to do?"

Well, I'm going to Ghastly's I don't know what you're doing "He said looking at her, well it was more of a head gesture.

"You Dragged Me Out Of Bed For Nothing" Valkyrie hissed through her teeth

"Know you shouldn't get angry at your teacher when his driving"

"You just wait" She mumbled

**_At Ghastly's - Third person - POV_**

When they got out of the car at Ghastly's Valkyrie shot a whole lot of air at Skulduggery making him go in to the park and over the hill. She ran towards Ghastly's trying to get under cover but was to late and Skulduggery picked her up with the air.

"That was rude" He said while Valkyrie struggled

"Holding a women without her permission is rude" she retorted still struggling

"Well if you apologise"

"Never" she said smiling

"Oh you want to play it that way do you"

"What way?"

Skulduggery lowered her to the ground but didn't let her move an inch

"Oh come on why can't you just let me off for once?" She asked looking at him

**_Valkyries - POV_**

_If only he would notice _

She stared at him until she felt the slightest shift then she hit him with water.

"Why did you have to use water?" He asked

"Because you hate water" she said ducking into Ghastly's but it was locked.

_Shit!_

And she was suddenly soaking with water. She death stared him. He cocked his head drying himself.

"You're going to die" she said turning on him with another jet of water. Soaking him again

"you're going to make me sick" he said

"You're going to make me sick" I said back I tried the door again but kept my eye on him.

When it would open I turned and looked at the door there was a sign 'Gone to Sanctuary' was written on it. Then snow hit her in the back of her head. I turned slowly anger boiling up.

"Whops" Skulduggery said running for his car then he was slammed in to the car dragged down and met my feet. "Well, my plan worked didn't it?" ha asked my feet patting one of them "Nice to me you" then he was struck by a pile of snow which I left his head poking out. I sat in front of him.

"So that plan of yours doesn't it involve getting help from Ghastly?" I asked looking at his head with a grin I was also holding him down with air.

"Partly" he said

"He isn't here" I answered trying not to laugh when his head went down "I should take a photo of this

"Please don't" he begged

"Or maybe I should just film for you're begging is priceless" i said threatening

"What are you going to do when i finally get bored?" i asked getting my phone out

"Well first i'm going to destroy you and your phone then i'm going to get real bored for I wouldn't have anyone to tease so I would hurt you instead we would just go back to my place so I can tease you the" he answered

"What are you going to tease me about? Since i have a picture of you covered in snow" I asked

"I don't know but I will find something" then his hand struck out and we were wrestling.

And we rolled down the road until he managed to get an upper hand and he press my hands up above my legs and he kept out of reach of my legs.

"There you go I found something" he said smugly

"Ha ha very funny"

"It is isn't it, it's rather funny" he said getting distracted and I managed to role him over and pin his hands above his head.

"Whats so funny now?" I asked looking down at a disappointed Skulduggery

"Now this is just unfair, who taught you to fight? Oh thats right I did" he then bucked me off and I fell backwards rolling over my head Jumping up onto my feet with to balls of fire, and then I went flying backwards.

"OK, ok even" I said laughing a little

"What is this source of even for you hit me with a pile of snow but as snow as I pick you um it's called even?" he asked I looked at him, he cocked his head side ways questionably

"Because I'm an innocent by stander and you can't harm me and plus I'm technically a women" I said

"You know i could be a women then you wouldn't be able to harm me" he said

"God no if you become a some — please don't that would be weird — i would be able to hit you all the time" i said

"Now thats just unfair" he said putting me down then he hit me with a pile of snow.

"Grrrr, I hate you a lot in this monument" i hissed at him

"Yes, I would believe so, for now that photo of me under snow has be come even with this photo" he took out my phone.

"Please no i would have Tanith on me for days and if you really want to you can delete your photo off it" i said pleading

"Well yes i could for if i take a photo i would have to give back your phone and you would delete it so yes i will" i saw him tap the screen a few times then he pocketed it and looked at me "well, aren't you going to get out"

I tried but he used the air to keep me down.

"This is torture" I pointed out

"If this is torture then you must be ticklish" He walked closer I started to struggle more then I sneezed. "I think its time to go back home maybe to Gordon's"

I was melting the snow with fire from my hands then all of it disappeared into water soaking my cloths again. I sneezed, and then all of the water slowly dried up and Skulduggery helped me up. I made a flame at used it to warm myself up. I sneezed again.

"I really don't want to get a cold" i said almost to myself

"Well, it is your fault for messing with someone who has control of the elements and you also did it in winter so that was a bad idea wasn't it" I looked at him and he nodded "Yep, you don't care do you?" I nodded looking at him then sneezed again and he started the car and headed towards Gordon's.

**_Third person - POV_**

At Gordon's Skulduggery put the heater on shutting all of the doors in the lounge room so it would warm up quickly. He went into the kitchen and came back to find Valkyrie under three blankets on the couch, he gave her, her coffee.

She took it wanting to say, 'Thank you' but she knew that Skulduggery doesn't like thank you's while she thought this Skulduggery sat next to her.

"You want to watch a movie?" she asked getting rid of the silence before it grew to much.

"Hmmm? What do you want to watch?" he asked she thought about then decided.

"Sherlock Holmes by BBC"

"Never seen it"

"Well of course you haven't you hardly watch TV" she said getting up to put it on "Now if you talk anywhere in it i will hit you"

They watched it and Valkyrie had lie down her head resting on Skulduggery's shoulder he draped an arm around her and sigh in content when she snuggled closer a chill going through her spin.

When Sherlock Holmes finished Valkyrie didn't move she didn't want to, Skulduggery didn't either.

After ten minutes of just sitting there in each others company Skulduggery realised the truth about how she felt and looked down at her she had her gaze on him but she suddenly took it away when the door bell rang.

Valkyrie sighed and got up to get the door. It was Tanith.

"OMG, OMG guess what" she almost screamed jumping up and down "Wow are you sick?" she asked putting the back of her hand to her forehead. "Wow your temperatures really high have you had any medicine?" she asked getting worried

"Um, no I've just been watching a movie with Skulduggery"

"How long that last?" she asked walking in

"We watched it all"

"Hello Tanith, and what brings you here?" he asked clearly annoyed by the fact that Valkyrie moved Tanith noticed where she was sitting because of the blankets.

"Oh I'll just go get you some medicine from your cupboard and make you a coffee" she said getting her cup " You just keep warm"

Valkyrie sat next to Skulduggery again and his arm draped over her shoulder. Tanith came back in and tried not to squeal with excitement just yet, for she could tell that they aren't a thing yet.

"So have you worked it out yet?" Tanith asked

"Worked out what?" Valkyrie asked looking at Tanith

"Oh fine i'll tell you come here" she motioning her to move

"But that involves moving" She moaned loudly "Why can't you tell me later?"

"Fine" Tanith starting to sulk

"Wow you made Tanith sulk" Skulduggery stared in amazement Tanith poked her tongue out at him "Yet she's still mean" he said looking at Valkyrie for help

"Thats just Tanith towards men" she said

"Hey i'm right here just thought you should now, oh and Ghastly should be here shortly" Tanith informed them

"Ok" Valkyrie said

"I'll just leave you to" Tanith said getting up, "Oh Ghastly's here I'll just get him in to the kitchen the leave you guys alone" she said winking at Valkyrie she looked confused

"What was she talking about?" Valkyrie asked when Tanith walked out of the room she was looking at Skulduggery staring at her.

"What is there something on my face?" she asked looking at the TV there was nothing, she looked back at him, his hand weaving around her waist and his other hand moving up to stroke her cheek.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SKULDUGGERY?" Ghastly yelled walking in

They jumped and Valkyrie moved back as did Skulduggery.

"Ghastly you ruined their monument" Tanith said

"What monument?" Both Ghastly and Skulduggery asked looking at Tanith

"Men don't know anything" she said rolling her eyes and walking over to Valkyrie "Come on time for bed you sick little thing aren't you" she helped Valkyrie up and led her up the stairs into her bedroom.

**_Third Person - POV - Ghastly & Skulduggery_**

"What were you doing with Valkyrie?" Ghastly asked looking rather angry

"I don't know" Skulduggery answered

"Why would you do that she's way to young"

"I know"

"If you want to get you body back you have to be careful not to show your emotions to Valkyrie" he said starting to calm down

"Yes, I know" he said turning to sit down on the couch and put his skull in his hands.

"Hey it'll get easy soon enough" Ghastly said patting his friend's back comforting.

**_Third Person - POV - Tanith & Valkyrie_**

"Men don't know anything do they. They always think they know everything which they don't there not the internet" she said helping Valkyrie in to bed she fell asleep as so as she hit her pillow.

"Sleep well Valkyrie"

**_Third Person - POV - Ghastly, Tanith & Skulduggery_**

"Why did you do that Ghastly?" Tanith asked coming back down stairs

"Do what?" He asks looking at her

"You ruined the monument for Valkyrie and Skulduggery" She said hands on her hip and motioning to Skulduggery who still had his skull in his hands

"He is four hundred years older then her" he said

"Your three hundred years older then me" she pointed out

"Yeah but she… she …" Ghastly couldn't think of anything

"You just think you can control who your friend falls in love with"

"Is it really that noticeable?" Skullduggery asked looking up a little

"Yes if you look for it" Tanith said looking at Skullduggery

"Dose Valkyrie know?" He asked

"Not that I know of, no it's probably blinded by confusion since Darquesse is gone" Tanith said reassuringly. Skulduggery's skull fell back into his hands

"See you've caused this" she said pointing her finger at Skulduggery directing her accusation at Ghastly

"Me, He asked me to stop him from falling in love with Valkyrie. I was just being his friend" Ghastly said Tanith looked shocked then looked at Skulduggery

"Is this true Skulduggery?" she asked he nodded

"Ok you do what you want but if you hurt Valkyrie in any way i will personally kill you" she said pointing at the both of them then she ran off to Valkyries room

"How long till Doctor Nye finds away?" Skulduggery asked

"He thinks tomorrow" Ghastly answered Skulduggery nodded then both got up, Ghastly and Skulduggery left Gordon's. Skulduggery looking back when he was near the car.

**Please review and give any ideas but just so you know I have already written 3 chapters so please review :-)**


	2. Skulduggery's new body

_**Hey, Hope you like it. Please review (^-^)**_

**Chapter 2 - Skulduggery's new body**

**_Valkyrie's - POV - A Few Weeks Later_**

I was walking to Ghastly's office for Skulduggery had been missing for a few hours. I opened the door to find Ghastly and a man with Skulduggery's voice I stared.

"Uh, I'll come back later" I said moving back

"Wait" said the man with Skulduggery's voice, he was tall as Skulduggery he had a sharp jawline that didn't look horrible and had amazing muscle, he had black hair that went past his ears a bit he also had blue sparkling eye's that looked worried.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him then I released what he was wearing, it was the same sharp suit that Skulduggery was wearing this mourning when I saw him and the hat sat the same way on his head. I shut the door still looking at him, he stood up starter

"What do you think?" He asked

"What?" i asked confused I looked at Ghastly

"You see she isn't the best detective ever" The man said looking smug

"You're not….You're…no…t" I studded still looking at him

"Yes," He said getting me to move along with what I was saying.

"I'm sorry but I have to go look for Skulduggery" I said he smiled I turned ignoring him and looked at Ghastly who was just standing there with a cup of tea "Do you know where he is?" I asked ignoring the smirk coming form behind me.

"Yes i do know" Ghastly said smiling the man behind me started to laugh I turned around

"What?" I asked getting annoyed

"I know where Skulduggery is to" he said "But we'er not going to tell you"

That got me angry then suddenly I had the man pressed against the wall with my hand and air helping as well and I had a ball of flame in the other.

"Tell me or I'll burn your skin" I threatened

"Wow i never knew you could be so intimidating" he said smiling at me

"Ghastly why do you have such a smug stupid idoit in your office?" i asked

"Because his my best friend" he answered I looked up not loosening my grip

"Skulduggery's your best friend" I said slowly he nodded I looked down at the man "Oh My God Skulduggery" I asked

"I thought you would have noticed from my jaw line but sadly you didn't" he said looking down at my hand still holding to his shirt pushing back I had let the flame go "Did you want to let go of me?" he asked I just starred at him not losing my grip on him.

"Why?" I asked still looking him

"Why should you let me go? or Why I did this?" he tried motioning to his body

"Why you got your body back?"

"Because I could get it back again and not have to look into a mirror everyday and see what I had become out of anger." He said I looked at him

"But….But….But" I studded

"Did you want to let go of me know?" he asked looking at me I didn't waver but tightened my grip instead.

"Why could you tell me before?" I asked looking it to his eyes

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise" He said but his eye's lied

"You lying" I said pushing him higher up the wall another flame in my hand.

"How could you tell?" he asked struggling

"Your eyes" I answered Ghastly came over then and looked at me

"Calm down Valkyrie" Ghastly said I slowly let my grip loosen until Skulduggery could move then I ran out of the room not looking back, I ran out towards a spare car hopped in and drove to Gordon's slamming every door I walked through until I reached my bed which i jumped into hiding my face in my pillow.

_Why couldn't he just told me what he was doing I would have supported it?_

_Why couldn't he tell me the truth when I asked him how he couldn't tell me before?_

_Or will he never tell me?_

**_Skulduggery's - POV_**

"Well, that didn't go as planed" I said trying to act cool Ghastly looked at him with a grim face, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because it didn't go well" he answered his face expression not changing

"I know" I said putting my head in my hands it felt weird to have skin again. "What did I do wrong"

"I don't she's a girl and you're asking me" Ghastly said "Maybe we should call Tanith to see what the problem is?" he said

**_Still Skulduggery's - POV - A Few Minutes Later Tanith's Arrived_**

"Hi, you called" Tanith said looking at the both of them "Who's this?" she said pointing at me

"I'm Skulduggery" I said

"What? You got your body back, Cool, cute look to" she said

"Thank you but we need your help" i said

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting down

"Um when Valkyrie came in and found out she had me pressed against the wall and threatened me and she then ran out off the room and has left the Sanctuary" I said, "What happened?" I asked confused.

"I don't know Why don't you tell me everything you said and what she said?"

A few minutes later Tanith was pacing,

"Of so you called me because you don't know what the problem is?" she asked, Ghastly and I nodded

"Well you guys can sort it out your selves for I have a friend that has run away from something and needs comforting, Good bye" she bowed and walked out of the room

"Well, what do I do now?" I asked Ghastly

"We could fight?" Ghastly suggested

"Ok, I need to get used to my body again any way and it would give me time to think about what I've done" I said nodding in agreement with myself

"Ok dealing the problem like proper man 'doing nothing'" Ghastly said yet that just made me feel even worse.

**_Valkyrie's - POV_**

I woke up an hour later to the sound of the door bell ringing. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I had tear stains on my face and my eye's where puffy.

"Grrrr" I washed my face and walked down stairs and opened the door to find Tanith

"Hey you ok?" she asked walking in and giving me a huge

"Yeah i'm fine" i answered

"You sure I know you and Skulduggery are close friends, so what made you upset?" she asked I looked at my feet.

"They fact that he changed and didn't tell me or why either I'm his friend and i will all way stick with him all the way it's just the fact that he couldn't tell me the truth I got upset about… it's just… oh I don't know, his mind is ever where and you can never tell what he is thinking" I said trying not to cry again

"Hey it's going to be ok you'll just have to wait until he works it out ok" she said reassuringly

"Thanks Tanith" I said heading into the Kitchen "Coffee?" I asked

"Nah, Do you have any lemonade?"she asked forgetting about what we were talking about.

Thats what I love about her.

"Yep in the fridge" motioned towards it

"Thanks. So what are we going to do today? Movie? Shopping? Heated pool? Fighting?" She gave ideas for what to do today

"How about shopping until we drop then we watch a movie eating heaps of popcorn then go swimming for I don't feel like fighting to day" I said smiling when Tanith started screaming about shopping and getting really excited about showing me a shop which smelt really nice because of the perfume.

"You have to get dressed in something better though" she said looking at what i was wearing it was my dads football shirt that went past my knees

"Of course I'll go get changed now" I said running up the steps almost falling over and in to my room. I went over to my wardrobe and grabbed some long dark jeans a black singlet and a maroon woollen jumper that went up to my neck and had a rectangle cut out to show cleavage, I took my hair and plaited a small lot of my hair putting it back so with a bobbie pin so my hair wouldn't go in my faces. I grabbed my Dark brown leather handbag with my matching purse that was full with money and credit cards.

"Ok I'm ready" I said walking down the stairs

"Great" she said walking to meet me at the stairs "Wow so much for my plain of getting some" she said looking at me

"What? Is something wrong? I looked down I had no shoes on "Oh My God I'm turning into my dad" I panicked

"Hey it's ok didn't you say that he knew that he was forgetting something?" she said i nodded "You didn't know you were forgetting anything"

"Oh yeah, Thank god" I said walking to the door to but on ballerina slip ons "Ok I'm ready now, How come you said no boys will try to pick you up?" I asked

"Because I have a sexy beast next to me" said smiling at me "Your car" she said leading me to it

"Why my car?" I asked

"Where are we going to put all of out stuff? Duh"

"Oh, forgot"

"It's ok you'll soon forget everything when were looking at cute dress"

"YAY"

**_Skulduggery's - POV_**

I was speeding towards Gordon's, I knocked on the door. Looking around, her car was gone yet Tanith's bike was still here.

_They've gone to go do girly things. Damn it._

I sat on the step and decided to wait when I realised they might have just gone to that mall shop they always go to.

I hopped in the car speeding away slowing down when I came to traffic getting really impatient.

When I final managed to find their car in the packing lot I ran inside and walked slowly, trying to spot them in all of the different shops.

When I final found them they were in a shop full of t-shirts for both men and women. I walked in towards the men section and had a trainer come up to me and ask if I needed in help i shock my head, she nodded and walked away, while I pretended to looking at a shirt I listened to what Valkyrie and Tanith were saying

"You have to emit he looked really cute" Tanith said

Valkyrie said nothing

"OMG You like him" Tanith started to jog on the spot then jump up and down "Ooh when you going to tell him?" she asked

"I'm not telling him" Valkyrie said looking at another shirt

"Ha you really do like him" she said pointing at her to prove her point

"Why would I tell him any way?" she asked

"Because then you could together forever" Tanith day dreamed

"Yeah like that's going to work" Valkyrie rolled her eyes at Tanith

"Why won't it I go out with Ghastly" Tanith said

"Yes but you're only Three hundred years apart not four"

"Oh who cares you both look the same and it's only a couple of years"

"Still I'm not going to tell him, if he can't tell me the truth for why he changed then I probably never will"

"Oh come on you just going to day dream about making out with him ever second of your life until you find another fletcher"

"Maybe"

"You kidding! Please can I tell him than?"

"No!"

"Please, Please, Pleeeeaaasssseeeeee" Tanith wined

"No, No, Noooooo" Valkyrie copied walking into a change room

"But you two would look cute together"

"No I won't let you tell Skulduggery" Valkyrie said

"Fine" Tanith started to sulk "Just so you know I fail at keeping secrets"

"Grrrr, Tanith" Valkyrie wined

"What?" Tanith asked smiling "Are you going to allow me to tell Skulduggery?"

"No" Valkyrie walked out and brought the shirt when she turned she saw me and she went completely pale and I quickly ducked out walking fast back to my car.

But I was pushed against it.

"How much did you here?" Valkyrie asked

"All of it" I answered

"So you know what you did?" she asked

"Yep, and I also know you have feeling towards me" I said she loosened her grip and I spun grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her against the car.

She looked at me and I looked at her, I let go with one hand letting it go up and stroke her cheek then I cupped her chin in my hand. She looked at my hand when I did that, feeling her skin against mine, It felt wonderful.

"Your amazing….. and…. I … love… you." I said Gulping "The only reason why i changed was for you but I thought you were going to hate me for ever so I came to apologise for what ever I did but I accidentally listened to your conversation I'm sorry. I should go." I said letting her go she stood up straight instead of leaning against the car looking at me.

I started to walk but she grabbed me and pulled me close and kissed me on the lips.

**_Valkyries - POV_**

I grabbed Skulduggery pulling him close and standing on my tiptoes I kissed him on the lips my arms weaving their way up and around his neck, his arms went around my waist and he pulled me closer into him, he kissed me back more passionately making me grow hungry, my hands knotting in his hair.

"Um, guys in a parking lot how romantic, oh and you should GET A ROOM!" Tanith yelled at us

We stopped but I kept my hands around his neck and his hands stayed around my waist our foreheads pressed together.

"Hi Valkyrie , I see you ruined my fun in telling him that you like him" she said looking at me I turned my head thats still pressed against Skulduggery's to look at her

"Sorry Tanith but he was ears dropping on us so he knew already"

"WHAT! Is this true Skulduggery or is Valkyrie already using you as an excuse already?" Tanith looked shocked

"Yes, I was ears dropping but that was the only way I was going to find out that someone I love deeply loves me back" he said still looking at my I blushed deeply "I love it when you blush" he said stroking my cheek. I blushed again.

"Fine since you to ruin my fun I'm going to ruin your" Tanith said reaching for her pocket she drew out her phone "I'll call Ghastly" she said

Skulduggery turned this time leaving my forehead, he looked at her and realised she was serious.

"Please don't" he asked

"What? Why dose it matter if Ghastly knows?" I asked looking confuse and stepping a little away

"Ghastly promised to keep me away from you and you know him when he keeps a promise" He said I smiled

"Well then we just goner have to help him break it, aren't we"

"How are you going to do that?" Tanith asked I raised my eyebrow and chucked my keys to Tanith could you take my stuff home and park my car _safely y_ou can call ghastly for he doesn't know where were going" I said leading Skulduggery to his car I went to the other side

"How is this going to help Ghastly?" Tanith asked

"I'm going to go it to the sanctuary and annoy him so badly that he lets me" I said smiling "Your welcome to join Tanith"

"Yes, Cya soon"

"Cya"

I hopped into the Bentley

"Seat belt" Skulduggery said as he put the Bentley into gear and reveres out of the car park heading towards the Sanctuary…


	3. I Love You

_**Hey Thanks for the reviews! Love you for them.**_

_**If you really want a cookie I could post it but it might go bad so just think on it ok.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**note gets a bit heated.. You could say (beware... majorly heated)**_

**_Chapter 3 - I Love….You_**

**_Valkyrie's - POV_**

When we got to the Sanctuary I jumped out of the car Skulduggery following. I ran up to the door into the Sanctuary but Skulduggery caught me in his grip pulling me to him I looked into his eye's.

"I love you and I'm going to get my permission to be with you by any elder" I said and then he kissed me again, his hungry lips trying to consume me. When we parted we put our foreheads together pressing hard but it still didn't hurt to much.

I looked at his face. His tone of skin; a dark tan which showed his light blue sparkling eyes, his black thick eyebrows which featured his face and his dark black long hair that went must his ears.

"God you look hot" I said then I covered my mouth and Skulduggery leant back

"So I'm hot, Am I? Well, I can be very Seductive" His ego growing every minute.

"Ok, ok please don't get to high on your own ego please" I said looking at him

"But I'm seductive" he said getting a good grip on me so I couldn't leave his smug voice "What do you think about me is the most seductive?" he asked

"If I answer that question you'll never leave me alone, but if I don't answer the question" I said his arms tightening around me "I'll be trapped in your arms for ever, What I would choose? I would choose not to tell you and stay here for ever" I kissed him quickly this time "I'll answer you question later when I get permission from an Elder" I said

"You really want to say that to his face don't you?" he asked kissing me more gently

"Yep, and I'll win so I'll brag" I said smiling smugly at him I turned around but was pulled back backwards into him "Come on we have to get permission" I said laughing

"I know it's just I always just wanted to do this" he said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me laying his hands on my bell I leaned back into him, he sighed in pleasure and i shifted my head to kiss him on the chin. He shifted until his lips meet mine again.

"Ok we have to move" I said turning and giving him a long passionate kiss "Will that last you an hour at the least?" I asked

"Nope only five minutes" he said smiling grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"I thought I should be at the front to make it look like you're my pet" I said smiling at him he pulled me on faster until we reach Ghastly's office. When he stopped he pulled me into him again and into a long kiss.

That ended when Skulduggery was picked up and throw across the room.

I screamed and looked up to see Ghastly. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR? I WANTED TO KISS HIM" I screamed at Ghastly he flinched and looked at the floor, Skulduggery got up and lipped towards us "Why did you do that, Ghastly? Why? You didn't see me struggling against him, I love Skulduggery, Ghastly live with it" I said my emotions changing

"I'm sorry, Valkyrie. It's was my first reaction for I've know you since you were a little girl and I just think it's my responsibility to make sure your safe and not going out with people _way to old _for you, but if you really like him I can consider it" he said looking father like

"Ghastly, I'm twenty-one I can look after myself" I said searching blindly behind me for Skulduggery's hand. It found mine and he stood next to me head down not looking at Ghastly.

"I know. But he asked" he said looking innocent

"I know, he's just pathetic" i said smiling up at him Skullduggery looked up.

"I'm pathetic? Where that come from Seductive?" he asked looking at me

"You're pathetically adorable" I said he chirped happily.

"Wow I never new you could make that nose" Ghastly said smiling

"Only wonderful people can" Skulduggery said putting his other hand in mine swing his arm over my shoulder pulling me closer.

"Are I'm sure of it" Ghastly said

"Do you know what I find hilarious?" I asked Ghastly

"What?" he asked looking at me

"I had to get permission to go out with Skulduggery from an elder" I started giggling Ghastly frowned then rolled his eye's walking away in disgust smiling when Skulduggery pulled me into a kiss.

"Your wonderful, you now" Skulduggery said to me looking into my eyes

"I can be when I want to, Plus I need someone amazing to be with me" I said kissing him

"How good am I at kissing? I haven't done it in a while" He asked

I then kissed him more passionately wrapping my arms around his neck my hands on the back of his head getting tangled in his hair and pulling him closer, his arms wrapping around my waist to pull my body closer to him, I moaned into his mouth breathing hard he started to kiss my neck going down towards my collarbone then came back up to find my mouth again kissing me hungrily he pushed me into the door behind us, it was a small office that hardly got used he was still pushing me until my back hit the wall,his hands started exploring then, down my back then down my thigh his other hand going up to my face. He moaned when I moved on of my hands to his chest starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Well, I must be amazing" he said smiling at me before coming back in for another kiss "But do you really want to do this?" he asked.

I started kissing more hungrily to give my answer his hands went to my waist and started to pull my shirt and jumper up.

"By the way Love you jumper you should wear it more often" he said starting to explore again while I undid his shirt.

He kissed me down my neck then looked up. He grabbed me by the shoulders and we rolled along the wall until we neared the door. While he was still kissing me passionately he locked the door and using the air to put a spare chair there. His hand coming back to my leg and in one movement he was letting me up onto his hip.

"I love you" I said as I striped him of his shirt admiring his muscle before he started to consume me again.

"I will always love you" he replied moaning when I started kissing his collarbone.

He started to unzip my pants and pull them down, then running his hands down my legs. I started to unzip his trousers kiss him teasingly around his mouth.

"Please" he moaned and I started to kiss his mouth again and he hungrily kissed me back pressing me to the wall again I pressed my hips into him and we both moaned him moaning in so much pleasure that he put me on the table laying me down and yet keeping so close to me. He rolled us so he was on top of me him growling in pleasure I rolled him so I was on top and he made an exciting nose. "Please" he said again.

**Valkyries - POV**

After we left the small office Skulduggery was smiling the whole way back to the car.

"If you keep smiling they going to notice and ask questions" I said to him, he just kissed me lingering a bit

Then Tanith ran up to us.

"Oh My God why do you always ruin everything Skulduggery you ruin my time of shopping and movies and… and….and swimming" she said huffed and pointing

"Hey it's ok Tanith,we'll go shopping tomorrow" I promised

"We will?" Skulduggery asked

"Skulduggery the fact of me going out with you doesn't mean we have to go every where together and plus I'll need my space" I winked at him making him chirp with excitement and his smile grow even wider — if that was possible.

"He looks like his about to skin his skin, from his face" Tanith said observingly

"Yeah I may need him to stop that it's rather creepy" I said looking at him

"Yeah please do"

Skulduggery looked in his review mirror and then his smile faded and came back huge again he kept trying to just grin but it would just bounce back to his huge smile which he was then laughing so madly that I had to keep checking that he hadn't died yet while organising where me and Tanith where going to meet.

"See you tomorrow, Oh and then you have to explain everything about tonight" she said winking

I smiled back at her hoping in to the car. Skulduggery was still smiling weirdly so I end up kissing his giggles away until he started growling again trying to get back on me.

"Hey wait till were in bed" I said now giggling he sighed in displeasure.

After a while of being in each others company, I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Hey what you thing about?" I asked looking at him, he glanced at me then his grin came back

"Just us," he said his grin growing, "in the office"

"Oh are you?"

"Yeah" he sighed "Can't wait for bed" he said quietly I looked at him and narrowed my eyes "Did you hear that?" he asked I nodded "Ah, well, your just amazing aren't you full of surprises thats what you are"

"Skulduggery if you think you can get out of this with comments think again" I said forcing a motherly voice on, he sighed in wonder "What?" i asked voice back to normal

"I was just wondering what our kids would look like" he said day dreaming

"Woah! not to fast" I said sitting up

"Yeah I know" he sighed in disappointment

"Hey, we might have kids just not at the moment" I said looking at him "I'm not ready to have kids yet"

"Yeah but we didn't use protection" he said to me

"Shit" I said to myself

"What?" he asked "theres nothing wrong with kids" he said looking at me "You would be a wonderful mother"

"Yeah I love to have kids just I'm only twenty-one" I said looking at him then I looked down "What happens if you leave me"

He pulled over then leaned over to me and cupped my face in his hand I snuggled into his hand.

"I will never leave you Valkyrie not for any one or anything I will always Love you" he kissed me and I kissed him back hungrily, he growled and then leant back "We need to get home" he said mostly to himself.

When we got back to his house we got out, I was suddenly in his arms and he was carrying me through the door and up his stairs towards the room he gave me where a bed was. But when he put me down in front of my door I noticed he was a tad to excited and so I turned to him.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked leaning back against the door

"Is it that noticeable?" he asked

"Yeah it is"

"Its just I'm looking forward to seeing your face" he said then he grabbed me before I could ask anymore questions kissing me like he was starving wanting more. One of his hands went to the door opening it, he pushed me in and I turned around to see a double bed. "We need to sleep if we want to work on our case tomorrow"

"When did you get a double bed"

"It's a King Double bed actually" he said sitting down on it "I got it ages ago, remember when you stop coming to my house for awhile working on Gordon's "

"Oh yeah, or did you just somehow know that this was going to happen?" I asked motioning to the two of us

"No, I just hoped" he said his head dropping

"Hey I'm glad it happened" I walked over to him and sat in his lap looking at his face,

He looked up at me his arms slowly coming around my waist so I couldn't leave

_Like I'd want to. _

"You're absolutely sure you want to be with a four hundred year old man?" he asked looking at my eyes deeply into them trying to search out the answer.

"Yes other wise I wouldn't be here right now" I said sitting up so our foreheads touched

"I have loved you ever since you turned twenty-one" he whispered "and I still do now" he looked into my eyes

"Skulduggery Pleasant if you keep on being miserable I'll have to make you happy" I said then whispered "I Love You Too Skull"

He arms tightened around me.

"And what would you have to do to make me happy?" He asked smiling at smugly

"Any thing you want" I whispered

"Well, then I better get really miserable then" he said but his smile stayed and I just kissed him any way he chirped in agreement.

He pulled me down when he laid back so I had to keep kissing him until he let me go but his arms where now so strong and he was not going to let me go. We rolled over so he was on top of me resting some of his wait on me.

"I'm not hurting you? Am I" he asked

"No, you will never hurt me" I said looking in to his eyes, they sparkled with hope.

We slowly went to sleep in each others arms.

**_After things some of you don't want to know about for it's their secret_**


	4. Oh Sht

**Hey, what do you think of my story? Please review! **

**Chapter 4 - Oh Sh#t**

**Valkyrie's - POV**

I woke up before Skulduggery. I sat up realising what we had done I wrapped the sheet around me also putting Skulduggery's shirt on I then put my head in my hands thinking over again and again that I could be pregnant.

After a few minutes I felt Skulduggery's warm hand travel up my spine making me shaver.

"Hey, What's wrong?" His honey smooth voice came to me ears in a whisper

"What if I'm pregnant, Skul? What AM I going to do? I how am I going to look after a kid and be a detective at the same time? Am I even going to be a good mother?" I stressed

"Hey, hey your ARE going to be a great mother" He said comforting me by wrapping his arms around my waist "And you won't be alone I will be here for you, I'm never going to leave you, I promise."

I turned sitting in front of him looking him strait in the eye. "Your okay with hanging around a pregnant 21 year old that will have hormones running wild"

"I'm actually hoping you are pregnant because then I can live with you knowing that you are going to be the mother of my child" He said looking it to my eyes, He's eye's telling me that he truly loved me.

"I love you, Skul, I love you so much that I'm glad that if I am pregnant that it is yours"

He kissed me passionately turning hungry. He pulled me down and rolled on top of me.

"You really want me pregnant don't you?" I said when he started kissing my neck letting me breath He nodded against my neck I giggle when his hair tickled me, He raised his head

"I love you" he said looking at me " But we have to…."

"Please don't" I begged

"To get up" I kissed him after he said it and he melted "God I've got to get control of my self" He murmured to himself.

"Am I that seductive?" I asked

"That's right" He said smugly ,"you were going to tell me what makes me so seductive"

I looked at him and then kissed him

"Well, are you going to tell me?" He asked cocking his head

"Maybe" I said looking at him smiling smugly, he sagged against me trapping me underneath him.

"You going to tell me now?" He asked looking down at me

"So my choices are, to be trapped here until I tell you or tell you then you move. What am I going to choose? Oh what should I choose?" I said dramatically

"Please?" He begged

"But then you will move and I will be cold" I said smiling he kissed me long and passionately

"Please?" He begged again smiling at me happily "god I love you, I never want to let you. you didn't know how I felt when you weren't here next to me" He looked into my eye's "Everything about you is wonderful in their own way I have no idea how I'm going to stay away from you now"

I felt flatted not knowing what to say back and I end up kissing him passionately and deeply as my answer

"You going to tell me now?" He asked looking at me

I smiled at him "Your voice it just's amazing, I have loved it, since I have met you thats what led me into going with you besides the fact of adventure"

He kissed me then whispered in my ear " I knew you couldn't resist me"

I hit his arm playful smiling, he chuckled and started to get off me my smile dropped

"You'er going to make me cold" I wined at him then put my puppy dog eyes into action he quickly turned around murmuring about control and that he was making breakfast. I slowly got out of bed and got dressed with a huge smile on my face.

**Still Valkyrie's - POV**

Walking into the kitchen I found Skul cooking.

"OMG you're cooking? Can you eat?" I asked just staring at him when he turned with two plates of scrambled eggs my stomach rumbled so I moved towards the table. Skul had set the table with slat and pepper.

"I asked if I could eat and they said yes" he said sitting down across from me

"Who changed you?" I asked looking at him, his head went down and he started playing with his food. "Who Changed You Skul?" I asked again but he still kept his head down. "Please tell me it wasn't Nye?" I asked desperate for I new he hated Dr Nye and he could have gone through pain to get his body back.

"yes" Skul whispered

"WHAT! Skul you hate Dr Nye" I said Skul flinched "He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked

"No he didn't but…" he partly said

"What?"

"He was going to tell everyone in the sanctuary that I loved you" he whispered his head still down until I laughed "What?"

"He knows how to threaten you and I probably wouldn't have mind finding out that way, I might have found you in a dark corner huddled up looking like a child." I said teasingly

"Like a child?" he asked

"It's in the morning can't think really, I have to eat food, by the way this is amazing!" I said pointing at the food

"Yeah I haven't eaten food in ages" Skul agreed

"What you going to do today?" I asked ignoring the fact that he has died and that I'm basically going out with a corpse

"What are you doing today?" He asked confused

"Tanith and I are going shopping remember" I said looking at him "thats why I'm wearing this" I motioned to the teal coloured crop top and my dark blue jeans and the brown leather jacket I brought yesterday.

"I did notice maybe I should come with you?" he asked

"Why?"

"Well" he motioned to my top I looked down realised that he didn't like me wearing it

"Don't you like my top?" I asked

"Oh, I love it, It's just you looking too amazing that I just know men are going to stare, for I'm starring and I trying really hard not to just grab you, and I also know what men would be thinking and me being there will stop them from coming to close and it will give me peace at mind" He said staring at he top even when he finished

"You can stop staring at my chest anytime" I said giving hints for him to stop. He kept staring "Skul look at my face is it on my chest?"

He looked up "no it isn't, why do you ask?"

"Because you're staring at my chest" I said looking at him, he blushed "did I just make you blush?" I asked finishing off my plate

"No" he said his blush darkening

"I totally just made you blush" I said walking over to the sink, after giving him a peck on his cheek to make him blush more

"Damn" he muttered finishing of his plate and putting it in the sink sit when I sat back down.

"Hey you look cute when you blush" I said smiling at him he came over to me with two cups of coffee putting them both down he leaned down and kissed me when he left I nipped at his bottom lip making him growl.

"Stop doing this to me?" he begged kissing me again

When we stopped and I quickly picked up my coffee so we wouldn't get to distracted i said "Because its fun"

"Oh is it" he said teasing me

"Yep" i said getting up giving him a peck on the cheek and grabbing my handbag "So what are you going to do today for you are not coming with me?" I asked also stating the fact that he can't come with Tanith and I.

"Might go and annoy Ghastly" he said

"Are the Dead men doing a party?" I asked

"Unfortunately " he said sadly "They are making me go to a pub, to drink!"

"Oh My God can Tanith and I come?" I asked smiling at him getting excited

"I don't know i could ask?" he suggested

"Ok what time?" I said ignoring what he said

"Um I don't think I should tell you" he said cautionly looking at my smug smile

"Fine just text us when we can come" My phone then buzzed it was a text from Tanith

_'Hey I'm out front of Skul's'_ I read

"I've got to go Skul see you in awhile" I said kissing him he quickly put his arms around my waist trapping me

"Didn't I tell you yesterday to get a room" Tanith said

"Yeah, but I like the kitchen" Skul replayed Tanith poked her tongue out at him "Yay I made you poke your tongue out" he said sarcastically

"Was that sarcasm?" I asked shocked

"Yes it was don't you remember I when I picked you up from your house we had a discussion on who is the best at sarcasm?" he said

"I do but it still doesn't suit you" I said

"Yeah, it doesn't suit you Skul" Tanith agreed

"I think I'm amazing so you can go shopping while I find someone to tease about not being amazing as me" He said looking away dramatically "So I think I should come with you"

**Third Person - POV**

Skulduggery was smiling at Valkyrie and Tanith they both were annoyed.

The next second.

Skulduggery was on the fall soaked and being hold down to the floor by Tanith and Valkyrie

"Going to get off me soon?" Skulduggery asked his hair kept falling in front of his face blocking his site

"Nope" Valkyrie and Tanith said at the same time

"You're going to give me a cold" Skulduggery complained

"Good" said Tanith

"I really don't want to look after a sick Skulduggery" Valkyrie said to Tanith

"See this is why I'm on Valkyrie's side" Skulduggery said

"There are sides?" Tanith asked still holding him down, Valkyrie slowly getting off him

"Come on Tanith you want to go shopping or what?" Valkyrie asked Tanith sighed

"Fine but we so should of filmed this" Tanith said walking out of the kitchen

"Cya Skul" Valkyrie pecked his still wet cheek

"You're going to pay for this when you come back" Skulduggery threatened

"I'm so scared" Valkyrie mocked smiling when she walked away to Tanith who was waiting in Valkyrie's car.

**Skulduggery's - POV**

_I sneezed._

_I really sneezed. Shit._

_I'm know going to get a cold._

_I'm so going to get them when they come back._

**Valkyrie's - POV**

"Hey, Tanith what do you think of this top?" I asked it was a singlet top which had a skul on the front

"I dare you to ware it on you're wedding day" Tanith smiled laughing to herself

"What so funny about it?" I asked confused but I arched one of my eyebrows to not look confused but to look intimidated. I did. For I looked in to the glass window

"Skul's face this morning" Tanith said almost getting lost in her laughter "It was that funny I so should of taken a photo"

"Yeah when you left he threatened to get us back. Sorry I forgot to tell you" I put the top back and went to look and the dress

"Ooh ware this one" Tanith said picking out a black dress that went around in a swirl and ended just above the knee at the top was a green gem that should fit just between cleavage, I went into the changing rooms to try it on. "Hmmm?"

"What?" I asked from in side the cubicle I was using, it had a lot of mirrors

"What do you thick Skull would do to us?" she asked

"I don't know"

"Hopefully it won't be as bad as he looked" Tanith wished

"Thanks for the bad luck" I remarked while looking at my dress

"Shit!" Tanith cursed then said "Shit!"

"What?"

"That dress looks amazing on you!" she said then proceeded to jump up and down squealing.

**_Mean While Skulduggery Was Talking To Ghastly & The Dead men And They Planed A Horrible Plan For The Girls…._**

**_Ohhh! What plan do we have in stored? Will they actually get them back or would Valkyrie and Tanith win and make their plan crumble..._**

**_I want to hear some guesses of whats going to happen ^-^ ;-D_**


	5. To Fix My Tie

**Sorry :( it took so long was very occupied.  
**

**Hey some reviews here would be nice your making me lonely :( **

**Please just one (or 20) reviews would be nice :)**

**Hope you like it!**

**_**  
**Chapter 5 - To Fix My Tie**

**Valkyrie's POV - Still At Shopping Mall**

"Hey,Tanith I got a text from Skul telling me that we can go to the Dead Men's party for Skul"

"Oh My God, where are we going?" she said jumping up and down in the cafe line.

"To a pub"

"You have to wear the dress I picked out for you"

"Fine as long as you wear what I picked out for you " I said, Tanith's dress was a short mid-thigh bright red dress with selves that waved on her shoulder shining in different angles of the light if she did her hair the way I pictured it she would look hot and Ghastly wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her.

"How long do we have?" Tanith asked

"Hmmm," I looked back at my phone, "five hours"

"Ok we can go get shoes then put a movie on at your house while we slowly progress getting ready," Tanith organised

"Are you making a 'To do list'?" I started at her amazed

"Why yes I guess I am," Tanith said walking into a shoe shop

I thought I saw someone flowing us, I turned to see no one looking awkward "Hmm?"

"What do you think of these?" Tanith asked she had a pair of shiny black high heels on

"Make you look taller," I replied smiling ignoring the feeling of being followed

"Hey, I'm not that short," Tanith said she was know an inch taller then me in her three inch high heels, "See I'm an inch taller then you," she stated

"You're wearing three inch high heels"

Tanith pouted looking sad, then her eyes fell upon something.

"Ohhhh, you should totally wear these it'll go really well with you dress," They were black, one inch and had a green gem in the centre.

It would look amazing with that dress

"Hmmm?" I looked at the price, "not bad"

"Try them on, Try them on" Tanith pushed me to a sit so I could put them on. "Look they fit perfect on you"

Tanith had already took off the ones she was wearing and payed for them.

"Yeah, I might get them," Tanith stated jumping up and down silently screaming so she wouldn't draw any looks from pass buyers, But just her jumping up and down drew a few looks from the men. "Tanith you should stop jumping"

"Why?" she had stopped

"Men are staring at you," I hissed through my teeth going to the counter to pay

"Oh really?" she sounded devilish

"Tanith what are you thinking?" I asked worried

"Just imagining what Ghastly would do to them if he was here," she said daydreaming

"If Ghastly was here so would Skul, and they would both be complaining,"

"Which would be hilarious," She giggled walking out of the shop

"It would wouldn't it," I said now giggling myself, I could feel something watching but every time I looked nothing seemed odd

"What movie should we watch when we get to your house?" Tanith asked not noticing the feeling of being followed

"Umm," I said still trying to work out if anyone was watching I decided then to use the air to find out

"Val? Hello? Are you going to answer?" Tanith asked

"Sorry what was it?" I said still using the air to find anything odd

"What movie should we watch?" She asked again a tad annoyed

"Hmmm? Not sure? How about Harry Potter?" I suggested

"Hmm ok I would have preferred a horror film but anyway," Tanith walked ahead putting her bags in the back of my car.

Something behind me shifted. I tried hard not to just spin around while putting my bags in the back with Tanith's. She was already in the car putting her seat belt on.

"Hurry up Val," Tanith said

"Yeah just a sec," I looked at our surroundings noticing every possible hiding places, searching them with air, one corn had someone their, but since there was two different exits he was just hopping I would going the quicker way home.

"Come Val," Tanith wined

"Yeah," I hopped in making a signal me and Tanith made up for if someone was following us

She nodded for understanding, making the sign of going other way while her head was at angle of confusion

I nodded

I reversed out the other way heading in the other direction of the man. I noticed in my review mirror the man jump out and aimed a gun out at us, his other hand holding a phone to his face.

"His got a gun," I said quietly

"Can you put up the cover?" My car was a black Ferrari

I pushed the button and the cover slowly went up.

Then the man started shooting. People where screaming. Tanith had quickly put and withhold spell on all of the windows and the cover.

Valkyrie silently thanked Skulduggery for teaching her to drive recklessly in a car.

She took a sharp turn towards the man with a gun

"What are you doing Valkyrie!" Tanith panicked

"You just watch!" I yelled back

I pushed on the accelerator and we speed forward everything in our widows blurring and then we hit something with the front of our car I opened my eyes scolding at myself for shutting them. A man with dark black eyes started up at me, Carmine Red blood poring out from his sides.

"You can't of done that much damage just by hitting him with a car!" Tanith said getting out of the car, me following her.

The man had dark black hair and his whole moody was cut in half that was when I realised what Skulduggery must of did to my car…

**Third Person - POV - Skulduggery's place — the Dead Men are there**

"Do you think it'll work?" Ghastly asked

"'I…KNOW'…IT…WILL…WORK!" Saracen Rue said clearly annoyed

"So everybody got it?" Skulduggery asked they all nodded

"Nope still confused" Dexter said a confused look on his face all the rest of the Dead Men sighed

"Come on Dexter we have gone through this ten times already!" Ravel said rubbing his eyes

The front down opened

"Thats probably going to take you ten more times whatever you explaining" Tanith said walking in to the room

"Where's Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked

Tanith just speeded on to the kitchen.

Thats when the front door slammed.

"SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT!" Valkyrie yelled storming into the living room

"Yes?", Skulduggery asked trying to be cool, Valkyrie narrowed her eyes on him

"Did You Do Anything To My Car At All?" Valkyrie hissed through clenched teeth her eye's digging holes into his head

"Noooo" Skulduggery said looking away

"DID YOU PUT A BLADE ON THE FRONT OF MY CAR!" Valkyrie yelled eyes a blaze

"Yes, But they helped me" Skulduggery said weakly pointing at the other men in the room

She looked up acknowledging them with piecing eye's.

"Who's Idea Was It?" she asked her hands now gripping the couch.

The Dead Men Pointed at each other, scared looks on the face's. They all flinched when they saw who the other people were pointing at, now changing their choices every second, making Valkyrie's face fill with rage.

"Shit!" all of the dead men said quickly getting up

Valkyrie had set fire to Skulduggery's couch.

"I did it Valkyrie!" Skulduggery said quickly putting water to the couch before he flow through the window.

Valkyrie jumped out trapping him underneath her (also using air for more wight). Skulduggery had some cuts on his suit and his arms

"I did it to protect you!" Skulduggery said hands up innocently

"Why didn't you asked for permission?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Oh it was a surprise! Now there's blood all over my car because I hit someone cutting them in half, so me and Tanith couldn't question them!" Valkyrie said

"Why did you hit them?" Skulduggery asked

"He was following us all day then started shooting at us!" Valkyrie said now taking in that he was bleeding and so was she

"Are you okay?" He quickly asked looking her up and down

"At lest she isn't in half" Tanith said walking out the door towards Valkyrie's car "We kept the body to see if we know him"

Valkyrie was slowly calming down. She then looked down into Skulduggery's scared blue eyes. She smiled.

"Sorry about that, I really like my car" Valkyrie said

"No shit!" Saracen said

Ghastly walked to where Tanith stood near the boot of Valkyrie's car.

"Hey Val, open the boot will you?"

"Sure" Valkyrie said getting up helping Skulduggery, he quickly put his arms around her

"Remind me never to anger her" Dexter said to Shudder

Valkyrie heard and shot a glare at them, making Dexter jump and Skulduggery laugh

"I think you already have" Shudder said walking towards the car when Ghastly stood looking at the body

"Anyone know who it is?" Tanith asked when they were all gathered around the boot of Valkyrie's car.

"No" came the reply from everyone

"So what do we do with it?" Dexter asked. They all looked at him "What?"

"We take him to the Sanctuary, to see if we can find out who he is" Ghastly said

"Oh right, my bad" Dexter replied walking back into Skulduggery's place

"Tea and Coffee?" Ghastly asked

"Coffee" Valkyrie said

"Same" Skulduggery, Shudder and Saracen said

"I'll have a hot chocolate sweetie" Tanith said shutting the boot

"Ravel?" Ghastly asked, Ravel was walking towards Skulduggery's

"Coffee," Ravel said, "And a lady while you at it"

Shudder and Saracen laughed

Skulduggery's grip tightened around Valkyries waist a bit, making her lean into him

He whispered "Remind me every day not to angry you"

"Is that because I'm scary?"

"I'm never scared I just forgot that you're not used to me having a body so cuts are going to be frequent"

"Oh My God! Are you okay" Valkyrie said spinning to look at him

"I'll live" he smiled leaning down to kiss her "hopefully"

Valkyrie hit him playfully.

"See you forgot that I can bruise now," He said rubbing his arm

"Like you've never bruised me," Valkyrie said folding her arms

"I've never!" Skullduggery said reaching for Valkyrie

"Yes, you have!" Ghastly, Tanith and the others walked into Skulduggery's house shaking their heads

"When?"

"Um every time we go out!"

"Thats because you draw trouble" He said arching his eyebrow "Thats why your name is Valkyrie Cain"

"Well, yeah… Shut Up!" Valkyrie turned towards the house but Skulduggery's hand quickly grabbed hers pulling her to him.

"Hmmm" he said looking at her face longingly

"Come here" Valkyrie said grabbing his tie and pulling his lips to hers

"GET A ROOM!" Tanith yelled from the broken widow. Valkyrie laughed, Skulduggery frowned.

"What?" Valkyrie asked

"You broke my widow, I'll have to repair it now" Skul said pushing his hair back then just kept playing with

"Well, you stop that?" Val asked walking towards the house

"Stop what?"

"Playing with your hair!"

"But it's new and odd and I'm trying to get used to it and…" He trailed of

"It's okay you've made enough excuses" Valkyrie said standing at the door way.

Thats when Valkyrie suddenly stiffened.

**Skulduggery's - POV**

Valkyrie had suddenly stiffened, her once flushed face now completely pale.

I wiped around.

There stood the man from Valkyrie's boot not any sign of damage or blood on him.

He just stood there staring at me.

That was when I released he was pointing a gun right at my chest.

My hand automatically… going up… to fix… my tie.

**Hey hope you like this small cliffy whats going to happen? Ooooh**

**Please review I'll give you a hug through the internet :)**


End file.
